Cinderella, Cinderella
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: It is a followup story with the episode Cinderella, Cinderella. I hope you enjoy reading it. "Munks' Adoptive Parents" 1st Story
1. Reaction

**Reminder: I don't own the Alvin and the Chipmunks characters. Make sure you vote on the Chipettes and the chipmunks polls. The readers are voting on their ages. **

Brittany wakes up thinking to herself, "That is the strangest dream that I ever had. She looks around and finds Ms. Miller mopping the kitchen floor.

Ms. Miller sees that Brittany have finally wakes up and says, "I know that I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I am not use to ordering people around. Will you forgive me?"

Brittany realizes that she have been crying. She dries her tears and runs to Ms. Miller. She hugs her and replies, "Yes, I forgive you. I am sorry for not obeying you. I am not use to obeying people or doing chores. You are not a wicked mother after all!"

Ms. Miller sighs with relief and announces, "Alright, now that is done. I have mop one half of the floor. You may go to the dance after you have done the other half of the floor. Is that fair enough for you?"

Brittany excitedly replies, "Yes, that is fair enough. I will finish mopping the other half of the floor. Thank you!" Than, she grabs the mop and starts mopping the floor.

Than right in the middle of mopping Brittany suddenly stops. Brittany realizes something and says to Ms. Miller, "I don't have a dress to wear to the dance."

Ms. Miller smiles and says, "Don't worry about it. Your sisters were kind enough to find the perfect dress for you. You will love it."

Than she pulls out a dress and Brittany rushes over. She stops short when she sees the dress. It is a green dress with a fluffy design. I am not good at fashion. Ms. Miller waits for Brittany's reaction.

**Will it be the reaction that she is expecting?** Brittany screams, "AAAHHH!" **Nope I guess not. **

Ms. Miller stares at her in shock, "What? I thought you like it. It is perfect for you..." Than she stop when she hears a sniff.

Ms. Miller comes over to where she is and asks gently, "Are you crying? We don't mean to hurt you like that. Won't you tell me what wrong?"

Brittany says through her tears, "I don't like the color green."

Ms. Miller replies, "Let me think about it. You just finish mopping the floor."

So they stand up and part ways. Brittany continues her mopping and Ms. Miller went into the living room. A couple minutes later, Brittany announces that she is finish. She places the mop in the cleaning closet and walks into the living room.

Ms. Miller looks up when Brittany walks in.

Ms. Miller says, "I think I have found a solution to our problem. What if we take the dress back to the store.

We can exchange the dress for a different color but the design would still be the same. Your sisters have worked hard on finding this dress for you."

**Will Brittany accept those terms? I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter. You know what to do. Please review. Also I want to know some dance music that would be good with this story. Please pm or review. **


	2. In the Car

**Here is Chapter 2!  
**

Brittany nods her head and replies, "yes, I can agree to those terms."

Ms. Miller says, "Ok, than go grab your make up bag and meet me at the car."

Brittany says, "Ok! She turns and runs upstairs. She passes Eleanor's room and the left until she reaches to a glittery door on the right. Brittany walks into a huge, pink room with a makeup mirror table on the left side and a queen size bed with pink pillows in the middle of the room next to the windows.

Brittany mutters to herself, "What makeup shall I use? I want something that will surprise Alvin." She glances at her Alvin clock when she spoke those last words.

Brittany walks over too her make-up table and stuff a red and pink eye color, a pink blush, a red lipstick and her brushes in a red and pink make-up bag. After that, she went by the necklace box and pinks up a necklace with Alvin and tow red hearts on it. She slips it in the bag and rushes downstairs. Brittany walks outside to a small, red car. Ms. Miller was waiting in the car with the box containing Brittany's dress. Brittany got in and says, "Ok, I am ready to go. I got everything I need or the dance."

As Ms. Miller starts the car, she says, "Ok than, lets go. We are going downtown to a girl's wardrobe store."

They drove out of the driveway and down the street.

AS they wee driving, Ms. Miller asks, "So, what color do you want your dress to be?"

Brittany answers, "I am not sure, if I want a pink or red one."

Ms. Miller glances at her and says, "What the hold up all of the sudden? You usually pink right off the bat."

Brittany hesitates and slowly replies, "It just that I… want to impress… a boy I know."

Ms. Miller says, "Oh is that boy somehow be an Alvin?"

Brittany looks at her in surprise and asks, "But… but how did you know that it was Alvin?"

Ms. Miller laughs and answers, "Only a mother would know. You were getting all competitive every time you see him. But that, when you are alone, your become sad and regrets the things you did to him."

Brittany likes down and blushes. She says, "Well... well, I yes guess you are right. I mean I want to know if he feels the same way about me. I am sacred that if might not be the same."

Ms. Miller looks at her and than back to the road. She says, "You don't have to be afraid of revealing your true feelings to someone. You never know what will happen. Only God knows everything."

Brittany says, "Oh please, spare me the God stuff again." She sighs angrily and pouts.

Ms. Miller shakes her head and replies, "I know you don't want anything to do with God. But I must obey and do what He tells me to do. I am praying that you will son realize that you need God in your life."

Brittany turns and to her and sternly tells her, "I don't need God in my life! I can handle things for myself thank you very much.

They are silent for a few minutes. Than, they hear one of Alvin and the Chipmunk's song.

** _Keep it Together_ by Madonna **

_Keep, keep it together  
Keep people together forever and ever_

I got brothers, I got some sisters too  
Stuck in the middle tell you what I'm gonna do  
Gonna get out of here, I'm gonna leave this place  
So I can forget every single hungry face  
I'm tired of sharing all the hand me downs  
To get attention I must always be the clown  
I wanna be different, I wanna be on my own  
But Daddy said listen, you will always have a home

Chorus:

Keep it together in the family  
They're a reminder of your history  
Brothers and sisters they hold the key  
To your heart and your soul  
Don't forget that your family is gold

I hit the big time but I still get the blues  
Everyone's a stranger, city life can get to you  
People can be so cold, never want to turn your back  
Just givin' to get something  
Always wanting something back  
When I get lonely and I need to be  
Loved for who I am, not what they want to see  
Brothers and sisters, they've always been there for me  
We have a connection, home is where the heart should be

(chorus)

Intermediate:

When I look back on all the misery  
And all the heartache that they brought to me  
I wouldn't change it for another chance  
'Cause blood is thicker than any other circumstance

When I get lonely and I need to be  
Loved for who I am, not what they want to see  
Brothers and sisters, they've always been there for me  
We have a connection, home is where the heart should be

(intermediate)  
(chorus)

Keep, keep it together  
Keep people together forever and ever  
(repeat and fade)

After the song ends, Brittany hangs her head in disappointment. She slowly asks, "I am sorry for bursting out like that. I shouldn't have done that. You were only trying to help. Please forgive me."

**Oh, oh what will happen next? Will Ms. Miller forgives her? Oh, I guess you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. If you know any dance music than pm or send a review me. Please review. **


	3. The Dress

**The Chipettes and the chipmunks are in High school when this happen. The exact ages will be determined by the polls soon. Sorry it took so long to load up. I was busy with other things.**

When Ms. Miller stopped at a traffic light, she looked at Brittany.

She said,"That song has a lot of meaning in it. Yea, I forgive you. I can't force you to believe in God but I can pray."

Brittany sighed in relief. Ms. Miller announced their arrival. They drove into a parking lot. They spent 5 minutes looking for a parking space. They grabbed the dress and walked to a small store located on the corner. The first thing, Brittany noticed when she walks in was the models wearing fancy dresses. A soft song was played throughout the store.

Ms. Miller walked to the counter and asked, "Hi, I want to know if we can exchange this dress for a different color."

The sale person answered, "Yes, You may. What color do you want?"

Ms. Miller turned to Brittany and said, "The time is here, You need to make a decision about the color."

Brittany pondered for a few minutes.

**Her thought are:**

She asked," What color will impress Alvin the most? I want pink but…"

A still smaller, calmer voice in her head answered, "Pick Red."

Brittany shouted, "What! Who is this? You can't tell me what to do."

The calm voice answered, "I am the one whom you do not want any part of."

Another voice spoke up,"No! Pick pink. It will surely impress Alvin."

Brittany sighed angrily and answered, "Alright, whoever you are. I will pick red. But I will not pick it because you wanted me too. There is something in your voice that causes me to... Well trust you."

The other voice sneered, "You are making the biggest mistake of your life. Now, Alvin will not love you."

The calmer vice sternly rebuked the other voice, "Be gone with you. The child has make up her mind"

Both voices disappeared. Brittany thought to her self, "That was really strange. Who are those two vices? What did that calmer voice meant when it said? "I am the one whom you do not want any part of."

Than in a normal voice, "I want a red dress."

The sale person said, "We do have a red dress but in a new fancier dress."

Brittany looked at Ms. Miller and asked, "I really want that dress… but may I call Eleanor and Jeanette and see if it is alright?"

Ms Miller answered. "Ok, if they don't agree than you have to pick another color."

Than Brittany pulled out her cell phone and phoned Eleanor. She reached her answering machine. Brittany said, "Hey, thank you for the dress. I am trying to get a different color but the same design. The bad news is that the store has run out of that dress. They have a fancier dress but with the same design. I really need this because I want to impress Alvin. So please give me a call or text me as soon as possible with your and Jeanette's answer."

Brittany sighed and waited for the call. A few minutes later, her cell phone rang. It was Simon and she answered, "Hello?"

Jeanette replied, "Hey it is me. I just wanted to tell you yes. You have our permission." After she said that she hung up.

Brittany stared at her phone and said, "Ok… that is definitely strange."

But she pushed it out of her mind and faced the sale person.

She answered, "Yes, I will take the dress."

The sale person nodded, "Aright, I will go get it than. If you just give me the dress you have."

Ms. Miller gave her the dress and the sale person went to the back of the store. She came back a few minutes later carrying the fancier dress.

She handed the box over to Ms. Miller and said, "Here you go. The new, red dress is in there. Have a great day."

Ms Miller and Brittany waved good-bye and left the store. They walked back to the car. Brittany broke the silent with a question.

She asked. "Ok, we have the dress. Where can I change and get ready for the dance?"

Ms. Miller thought for a few minutes and suddenly answered. "I know there is a studio where you can change."

She started the car and drove a couple blocks down the road. They park in front of an old building that was currently be used for plays. They both got out and carried the box and the make-up bag. They went inside.

Ms. Miller went over to the front desk and asked, "I am wondering if we can use the dressing room. My daughter needs to change for a dance tonight."

The person said," Sure,"

The person lead them to a dressing room. Brittany went in and changed into her dress. Afterward, she went over to the mirror and put on her make-up and the necklace.

When she walked out of the dress room, Ms Miller looked at her and said, "Your outfit looks great on you!"

Brittany blushes and says, "Really, I hope Alvin has the same idea."

Ms. Miller said, "It is not what on the outside that counts, its what on the inside that counts."

Brittany said 'Oh..."

Ms. Miller says, "That ok, if you want me to explain it to you farther. You may ask me later."

They thank the person for the usage of the dress room and made their way out to the car. On the way to the dance, Brittany thoughts went back to that strange call…

**Ok, what is going on now? Ok readers! I need your opinion. Do you want to read the next chapter with the Ball or the story of what were Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette doing while Brittany was doing all this? As always please review. **


	4. Before the Ball

Knock, Knock! * Grandma Jewel opened the door and asked, "Hello there! How may I help you?"

She looked at the clock and said, "I got it.. You must be here for the next chapter of Cinderella, Cinderella… Well, come on in. I only have 1½ hours before I have to cook lunch for my sons and their wives."

She led us to the living room. She sat down in the rocking chair and continued, "Well, how did you like Interesting Days?...First, I wanted to tell you that there had been a slight change to this story..So don't have a fit when she removes the song words. She doing this in comply with the rules…No, that doesn't mean she is going to leave you in the dark. There will be a link instead of the words. If you go the profile there will be a link to the words of the songs for for that part of the story. Simpler way to say this: Visit her profile... We return to Brittany and the beginning of the ball…"

Ms. Miller stopped by Burger House. She ordered a meal for Brittany to eat. The meal consisted of a small burger, small firsts with Dr. Pepper. Brittany thanked her and ate the meal. Then Ms. Miller drove to a large high school.

Ms. Miller stopped at the curb and said, 'Well here we are. I want you and your sisters be home by 10:00 pm. No later! Alvin and Simon are driving your sisters here. I want all of you to ride with the chipmunks home."

Brittany said, "Alright Ms. Miller. We will be home before 10pm."

She wrapped her coat tighter. She didn't want anyone getting a peek at her dress before Alvin does. She looked around for anyone familiar. Brittany saw Theodore getting out of Dave's car. Theodore waved to her. They met at the front doors.

Theodore said, "Hey Brittany! How are you?"

Brittany replied, "I am good. I though you'd be with Alvin and Simon."

Theodore smooth down his suit and answered, "Yea, I had a cooking class that I needed to go. I came straight here afterwards."

They walked to the backstage together. Before they entered, Theodore suddenly turned to her.

Theodore said, "Hey, I need to call Alvin. Dave said we have to drive you and your sisters home before 10pm."

Brittany turned and said, "Yea, that what Ms. Miller told me. I will see you backstage then. "

Brittany waked through a brown door leading to the stage . Theodore stepped into the men bathroom to make the call.

Alvin answered on the first ring, " hey Theo! What's up?"

Theodore said, "Hey, Dave said we need to take the girls home after the ball. Also, if we don't get the girls and our selves home before 10pm. Dave will punish all three of us. No excuses are allowed."

Alvin said, "…Alright then…before 10pm…got it. I'll tell Simon. See you there."

Theodore quickly said, "Dave really meant it this time. He knows what you and Simon been up to."

Alvin said, "…Ok, we will talk to you when we get there."

Then Theodore hung up and walked to the backstage.

Brittany text Jeanette, " Did u keep your promise?"

Jeanette text back, "Yes, sister."

A minute later Jeanette text, "What happen with the dress? What color did you get?"

Brittany paused before she text back, "they ran out of the same design that you got me. They gave me a fancy dress that have the same design. I got the red kind."

Couple minutes later, Jeanette text, Alright that is ok. We just wanted to make sure everything is alright.

Brittany text, "Ok, sister! By the way, the boys have to take us home before 10pm. Ms. Miller stern orders."

Jeanette text, "Yes, we know. Alvin just told us. See you there!'

Brittany sighed a big relief as she placed her phone in her purse. One and half hours later, the gym began to fill up The gym was decorated with ribbons and the ceiling and the walls. There was a large open area for dancing with chairs all around it. A row of tables with food and drinks on both sides of the gym. Suddenly the gym darken and a spotlight shone on the stage. Theodore walked out to greet everyone.

Theodore announced, "Welcome everyone to the Ball. The band that will be entertaining us is the "Rockin All Around" band."

Everyone cheered loudly but quickly quieted down.

Theodore continued, "Without any further a due. Lets start the music! So grab your partners for the first song.

**High School Yum Yum by The Donnas**

After the song was finished everyone cheered loudly.

Theodore beamed as he said, "This next song will be song by a young lady. She will be completely going sole and sing to a Special person that is here tonight. Give a warm welcome to …"

Grandma Jewel laughed, "Oh my! It seem the chapter ended before revealing the person. Do you have any guesses? Well, if not then join me next time, to find out the answer in the next chapter. It is time for me to make lunch now. Have a nice day!"

She got up and went to the kitchen to cook lunch.

**Visit my profile for the lyrics to the song.**


	5. Brittany's Song

Grandma Jewel leaned against the music store when we arrived.

Grandma Jewel greeted , "Hello readers! If you guessed Brittany then you are correct!..Now we left just as Theodore was about to reveal someone…"

Theodore gestured toward the left side where Brittany stood. Brittany breathed deeply before she stepped out.

Theodore announced, "Brittany Miller!"

Everyone clapped loudly. Theodore got off and joined his brothers at the tables in the back with Jeanette and Eleanor. He watched as Alvin's eyes widened at Brittany's appearance.

Jeanette leaned over to Eleanor.

She whispered, "Now you understand why?"

Eleanor nodded.

Grandma Jewel turned and said, " I will explain to those whom didn't understood it… Brittany had to prove her loyalty and love for Alvin in front of everyone. She chose a song that show she submits to Alvin's authority. The song also announced to everyone that she belong to Alvin and to one else…Remember they are only Senor in High School…Now we rejoin the story…"

We turned and watched as the light dimmed. Different people sway with the song. Others slow danced with their partners. Alvin and was completely glued to Brittany and couldn't do anything else but watched…

Simon asked Theodore, "What is going on with our brother?"

Theodore replied, "I guess he is marveled by Brittany's appearance and the song."

Simon said, 'I know that. I What is he doing the look at her?"

Theodore sipped his glass of punch and said, "What do you mean?"

He looked at Alvin but was distracted by the song…

Brittany stood in the centered of the staged. Her voiced sang sweetly…

**Without Love by Hairspray (Look on my profile for the link)**

At the end of the song, everyone cheered loudly but quieted down as she sang again.

She sang, "My love for you is greater then I can imagine. There is no one else I rather love or follow then you, Alvin. I am loyal to you and to no one else. I don't'' care about he church stuff. You are more important."

Everyone was quite and shock. They didn't understood what happened but a group of munks did. The Seville boys' mouths were opened. They were surprised.

The band started playing songs but Alvin or Brittany heard them. Alvin walked toward the stairs while Brittany came down.

Alvin asked, "Did you meant every word?"

Brittany stood before Alvin and nodded. Alvin looked into her eyes and sighed.

He said, 'IF you are willing then you have to prove it to my brothers. The way you act and take will be watched. They will be watching and will make their final decision. I can't do it for you or them."

Brittany nodded, "I understand."

Alvin walked back with Brittany and rejoined the group. Alvin and his brothers left while Brittany sat down with her sisters.

Jeanette said, "Hard part has past and ow the easy part." Brittany nodded.

Jewel concluded, "Well, Brittany did it. But the main question is : Weill she has the strength and the courage to do it?...And what is going on with the chipmunks? Did anyone noticed that they left? Come back again to find out. Bye for now."

Jewel walked home as we departed for our homes.


	6. chipmunks' meeting

We wandered on the porch and heard a yelp. We looked down as Beno sat up.

Beno looked up and said, "So you just step n anything that moves?"

We chucked as Jewel stepped through the screen door.

She said, "What is going on here?"

Beno said, "The readers decided that today was to step on tail's day."

Jewel laughed, "Oh my!...Anyway time to go to certain meeting…"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore left the gym to a nearby classroom.

Theodore said, "I almost got caught by Dave…And we are in trouble?"

Alvin sat down at a desk and listened.

Simon asked, "Alvin, what are we going to do about Dave?"

Both brothers looked at Alvin.

Alvin said, "How much does Dave know?'

Theodore said, 'Dave figured out the phone calls."

Alvin said, "Simon, we need to change the phone number over to our cells."

Simon nodded, "Ok, I can link all the cell phones into one so that one of us will get it."

Alvin said, "That would be good. Now what are we going to do about Dave? We need to keep everything covered up. Only things he knows are the phone calls right?"

Theodore nodded.

Alvin continued, "Ok, I will think on it and have an excuse ready for tonight."

Theodore shifted uncomfortably.

Simon noticed and said, "Yes, Eleanor and Jeanette are officially in our gang…Alvin what is going on with you and Brittany?"

Theodore added, "No games this time. We both saw the look you gave her."

Alvin said, "You guys are making the final decision based on her actions. She has to prove she meant what she sang."

Theodore and Simon nodded.

They looked at the clock and saw it was time to return to the ball.

Alvin said, "After the Ball we'll have another meeting and this time with the girls."

They left the classroom as we returned to a glaring dog?

Beno glared, "Thinking of stepping on my tail?"

We shook our heads.

Beno sighed in relief, "That's good. So what do you think about the meeting?...What is Alvin going to do about Dave?...Main question is what will Theodore and Simon's final decision about Brittany be?...Well, this is storyteller Beno stepping in for Grandma Jewel. She'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!"

We disappeared as Beno watched us go.


	7. dance

We looked around but couldn't find Grandma Jewel . We landed and walked around the house to the backyard. Music played in the background.

A voice said, "Hello there!"

We turned to see Grandma Jewel swaying on the porch.

Grandma Jewel continued, "Well, the chipmunks had finished their little meeting. They are now with their counterparts…"

Alvin walked toward Brittany and cleared his throat. Brittany turned and smiled.

Brittany said, "Hi there! Want a glass?"

Brittany offered him a glass which Alvin accepted politely.

Alvin asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

Brittany nodded.

Soon a familiar song started to play.

**Lets Dance by Chris Rhea (Look on my profile for the words.)**

Alvin set down Brittany and his glasses on the table. He guided Brittany onto the dance floor and danced with her.

Near the left of the gym two tall munks were eating quietly at the table.

Jeanette asked, ' Do you think she'll do it?"

Simon watched her and thought for a moment.

Simon answered, "Honestly, I don't know really. She meant every word of that last verse. We'll just have to wait and see."

Jeanette said, "I agree with you."

They chatted some more. Alvin and Brittany continued to dance. A couple songs later, Simon looked at Jennette.

Simon asked, "Want to dance?"

Jeanette smiled knowing that this song was their favorite.

**Together Forever by Rick Astley (Look on my profile for the words)**

Simon and Jeanette went out to dance the night away.

As usual the two chubby munks enjoyed themselves at the food table.

Elanor observed her oldest sister. Theodore looked up from his taco and noticed Eleanor's face.

Theodore asked, "Ok, what's wrong?"

Eleanor answered, "Nothing is wrong, I'm shock at Brittany's actions."

Theodore watched Brittany and them answered, "Yea, I am too. Only time will tell…"

Eleanor nodded in agreement Theodore sipped his punch.

Theodore asked, "So, how does it feel to be one of us?"

Elanor looked at him and smiled.

She said, "Ill admit. I am starting to enjoy it."

Theodore stood up, grabbed their plates and cups and then threw them away. As he returned an old familiar song came on.

**I Want You Back by Jackson 5** **(Look on my profile for the words) I know this does not fit with them but keep reading the other stories and you will understand.**

Eleanor noticed and walked to him. Then they walked onto the dance floor to dance. Alvin and Brittany sat down to rest. Simon and Jeanette continued to dance. A song later, all munks couples smiled at each other. Theodore made his way to the microphone as the remaining munks gathered at the stage stairs.

Grandma Jewel concluded, "It looks like the ball is coming to a close. They had fun dancing and now…The reality set in once more. Join me next time as Theodore wrap-up the Ball. Bye for now."

We departed as Jewel resumed swaying while listening to the song.

**Look on my profile for the words to the 3 songs. I have posted links to the lyrics. **


	8. Ball wrapup

We started toward Jewel's house but whisked away to the park.

Grandma Jewel sat on the ground beneath a shady tree crocheting a blue blanket.

She greeted, "Hey there! Are you excited about the wrap-up of the Ball?…I know I am. Come on…"

Theodore spoke into the microphone, "How is everyone tonight?"

He received a remarkable response in cheers and clapping.

Theodore continued, "I have to admit tonight was fantastic. I want to announce the winners for the best outfits. They are Abby and Morten. If you go to the office your $50 gift cards are with our wonderful principal, Mr. Doper."

Everyone cheered for the winners. Theodore continued, "Now I want to warn you. You will not be sitting still in the next few minutes. Remember to throw away all your trash, even the ones that are not ours.

Off to the side a group of munks were waiting.

Alvin shook his head, "What is he doing?'

Brittany smirked, "Enjoying the spotlight.'

Simon interrupted, 'Giving out last minute instructions."

Alvin sighed angrily, "Hurry up Theodore."

At that moment Theodore glanced in their direction and winked.

Brittany said, 'There is our cue. We're up."

Simon and Alvin grabbed their guitars. Brittany and Jeanette grabbed the microphones. Eleanor stood behind her piano.

Theodore announced, "I know you guys are not waiting for me to finish. Don't answer that instead I am handing it over the leaders of "Alvin and Brittany and the Munks' Band."

Everyone cheered like crazy as Alvin and Simon stepped up to their microphones. Theodore got up on the drums and prepared for the 1st song.

Alvin yelled, "Are you ready out there?"

Everyone cheered loudly.

Simon said, "Alvin, they are not ready."

Brittany yelled, "I mean are you read for some real…"

Both Alvin and Brittany yelled, "Rock and Roll!"

This time the school roof shook as the seniors screamed. Theodore immediately started to drum for the "Boys and Girls of Rock and Roll."

After about 5 more songs the Ball was officially over. Everyone stayed to help clean up. Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, Alvin, and Theodore headed out the doors.

Grandma Jewel concluded, "Hm, I wonder what they are up too? Do you?…I guess we'll have to wait until the next chapter. There you have it the 2742 Ball of Stillwait High School…Yea, I forgot to tell you the years are completely different form the real years…The time is almost here. The question is: Will the chipmunks be ready?...Bye until next time."

She resumed her crocheting as we whisked away.


	9. second meeting

We arrived at a messy room? We looked around in puzzle and wondering where everyone was.

We heard Beno yelled, "Readers, get out of there. Why did you choose to show up in the bedroom? We are in the living room."

We walked out and found Beno curled up in front of the fireplace while Jewel wrapped in a blanket.

Grandma Jewel said, "Hello there! Well, winter had settled in and Beno picked a bad time to spend his vacation here."

Beno muttered, "How was I supposed to know it was going to be this cold. 30 degrees below zero!"

We looked at him in surprised.

Jewel continued, "Well time to go figure out what our little gang is up to…"

Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore laughed as they walked to Simon's van.

Alvin laughed, "Ok, time for the meeting to begin. Simon?"

Simon said, "We need to order more of the ingredients for moonshine."

Theodore said, "Oh yea! Our new customer wanted to argue about the prices."

Alvin groaned, "Ok, I'll deal with them. Theodore, you need to teach our girls their positions."

Theodore asked, "You know the rules?"

Eleanor said, "Yea Theo we know."

Jeanette asked, "How does the process works?"

Alvin said, 'First of all, we need to get our money issues all straighten out. Simon and I meet with the customers to get the orders. Theodore makes sure the coast is clear for the delivery. Jeanette, you will receive the money before we deliver the products. Eleanor, you make sure time, place, and orders are crystal clear on both ends. Did I miss anything? Simon?"

Simon thought for a moment and said, 'Yep, you forgot our afterschool activity."

Theodore smiled, "Yep, we go to the treehouse and do schoolwork and do our evening play out at the downtown square."

Eleanor asked, "Is that why you guys don't come home until around 9 or 10pm every night?"

The chipmunks nodded. The chipettes groaned realizing what they gotten themselves into. At that moment Brittany came up. She asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Alvin said, "Waiting for you?"

Everyone laughed.

Simon said, "Alright we only have 30 minutes until we are meatloaves."

Grandma Jewel concluded, "Hm?...I really don't know what to say."

Beno licked his chops and wondered, "Meatloaf?"

Jewel said, "Well come again next time for the last chapter of Cinderella, Cinderella!...Still wondering about Alvin's excuse to Dave?..."

We vanished as Beno looked around for meatloaf we guessed…


	10. ride home

When we showed up, it was still winter. The fire was blazing in the fireplace. Grandma Jewel was quietly watching the fire crackle. Beno was watching us.

Beno asked, "Are you going to announce yourselves or what?"

Grandma Jewel turned and said, "Hey there Readers!...Well, the night has ended and the dreaded time is drawing nearer…"

It was 9:30pm when the group of munks drove out of the parking lot of their Stillwait High School.

Alvin said from the front seat, "Theodore, you pulled it again! I can't believe it!"

Eleanor hugged Theodore and said, "He defiantly maturing into a chipmunk."

Theodore looked away shyly as the rest laughed out loud. Soon, they drove up to a white house with lights on in the living room and the front porch.

Alvin and Simon looked back as Brittany said, "Good night everyone! See you in school."

Simon said, "Good night everyone!"

The girls got out and went inside the house.

Simon watched as the chipettes went inside the house before he drove out.

Theodore asked, "Alvin, I hope you have a plan. We'll be home in about 15 minutes."

Alvin said, "Simon stop the car."

Simon did as he was told. He looked at Alvin for explanation.

Alvin said, "Alright, here is the plan. We'll act as though nothing is wrong. We won't say anything if Dave doesn't mention anything. If Dave does mention something, we'll say it for a school assignment.

Simon groaned, "Ok, Alvin! Anything else?"

Alvin looked at him and said, "Yea, we need to put everything undercover and prepare to run if things go from worse to extremely worse."

Theodore nodded, "Ok, I can do that."

Simon turned in surprised.

He asked, "You can?"

Theodore nodded, "No problem! You worry about Dave!"

Alvin sat back and sighed. Simon started the car and headed home…

Grandma Jewel concluded, "I guess you'll have to join us in the next story to find out what happen…Well, join us at the ranch house for the story wrap-up of "Cinderella, Cinderella". Bye for now!"

We left as Grandma Jewel resettled herself on the couch.


	11. story wrapup

For a brief moment, we appeared in the park. We saw Beno suddenly sat up and looked around. Next we knew we were in the living room of the ranch hose. The dog flap opened and Beno came through. Beno sat down in the middle of the floor. Grandma Jewel and Anniey sat on the couch and chatted.

Jewel noticed Beno and asked, "Hey Beno! I thought you were resting in the park."

Beno said, "I was until I had the strangest feeling that I had to come home right away."

Anniey commented, "Maybe it was the readers' arrival that caused your sudden returned."

Grandma Jewel said, "That must be it…Oh hey readers! We were just talking about you."

Beno looked up and said, "Hello there! Ready for the wrap-up of Cinderella, Cinderella?...Through the story we seen how Brittany's reacted to the dress and now we are seeing a change…But it is a good change? Will she ever figure out what was the voice that spoke in the store?..."

Jewel continued, "The main question is: Will she have the strength and courage to follow through with what she meant in the words of the song?...We'll find out in "Brittany's Test" ."

Anniey commented, "Wow, tough things are coming…But not every story ends with a good ending."

Jewel nodded and added, "The other story "Protecting Dave" is a one-shot dealing with the problem with Dave…"

Beno sat up and concluded, "Will the chipmunks be able to keep their gang hidden from Dave?...What will happen if things go wrong?...Things are sure roughing up for them. Will they make it?...We will see. This is Storyteller Beno signing off…"

Grandma Jewel said, "This is Grandma Jewel signing off…We'll see you later."

They waved as we flew away.


End file.
